


Mermaid Chaos

by RookieDrawer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, drew this instead of sleep, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/pseuds/RookieDrawer
Summary: Drawings based on a Mermaid Au featuring character designs/comics and silliness.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Mer!Madara Character Design

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot bigger then I thought it would be.... it's fine it's 4am and I'm tired.


	2. Mer!Tobirama Character Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big image for Tobirama Mer!


	3. TobiMada Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi smooth afk


End file.
